How The Waves Break The Heart
by RikuxTifa
Summary: Rio has never felt this way ever! Especially towards a person. But what happens when she tells Eyes her secret? Reviews are welcome.


**_Wow my first attempt at a Spiral fic. Ehh I don't know why but I wanted to write this. Also I didn't know Rio's real age but I know she's younger than Eyes-kun but older than 10 years. Any insite on her age will really help me out in the future! I support Eyes X Rio, just so you know._**

**_I didn't finish the whole thing, but I want to know your opinion if I should countinue or not._**

**_So please R&R and I hope everyone enjoys!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral in any way, shape, or form. Wah!_**

* * *

"Rio is there something you want to say

"Rio is there something you want to say?" Said the platinum haired pianist.

"Eyes-kun, what do you mean?" she innocently queried. She did have something to say to the man but had been too shy. _Why is this so hard?_

"You seem to give off the impression of something troubling, you are trembling, and your eyes seem lost."

Damn, he's good! Of course he is clever at pointing out these kinds of things, but if he does then shouldn't he already know of my secret?

Rio quickly remarked back with "Eyes…..can I tell you a secret?"

Eyes-kun had merely shrugged and depressingly stared at her colossal eyes. Rio sighed loudly; annoyed by his only reaction he ever gives to anyone. _Who is to care right now_? She thought. _More importantly will Eyes-kun even care? _That is what had been worrying herself the most.

_Will he be shocked? Angry? Happy? No defiantly not on that last one. Probably still thinks of me as a child._ The girl argued in her thoughts.

"Well what is it then? Are you scared?" Eyes-kun had bluntly said almost mocking. Rio gave him a serious look. He was right. She was scared. Because anything she said could have changed things between them. Rio had no backup plan, no calculations, nor logic reasoning with this type of situation. But she did know what to say.

"Eyes I…." Rio gulped and painfully blushed at her next choice of words."…Love you."

Nothing but silence entered the room as Eyes-kun merely stared at her. Emotionless.

Seconds, minutes, what seemed like hours passed and still no response. Eyes-kun didn't even blink. Rio could feel tears whelming up but she didn't dare show anyone her misery.

After what seemed of an eternity the pianist stood up and slowly walked to the large window gazing at the horizon. Chuckling. Rio turned and stared at him. Jumping up to her feet, her temper getting the best of her.

"IS THIS SOME TYPE OF JOKE TO YOU!?" She shouted. As Eyes laughed on.

"N-no, I'm terribly sorry!" He said between laughs, clutching his stomach. She couldn't take this anymore! Rio had just told Eyes-kun her feelings and all she got was ten minutes of silence and laughter!?

"Rio I'm sorry but-" He said trying to contain himself. "I am not your type, Rio all we've ever been is acquaintances. Nothing more."

"B-but Eyes-kun I-I really do love you." Rio's soft voice trembling.

"Rio, WE are the blade children. We cannot love nor feel in any way. Our fate is set. And I do not see you in it." And with those words Eyes-kun walked out the door. He turned to the silvertte haired girl, his hands in his pockets warmly smiling at her.

"Good-bye, Rio."

And left a miserable Rio.

"Eyes-kun…." She sulked, a tear rolled down her cheek, then another and another till Rio was unable to bottle up her pain. Rio's head was pounding; her body felt like hollow, her heart ached so much, her eyes blinded by tears. She was a mess as one if of her handmade bombs went off. It was as if Eyes-kun had stabbed her through the stomach. She constantly breathed in and out. The poor girl didn't know how much this would have hurt. Rio collapsed to the floor and cried some more. She later realized, she didn't want to cry, she didn't even want to know this feeling of love ever again. And with the strength she had left, Rio clumsily stood up, breathed in and screamed out "I HATE YOU EYES RUTHERFORD, YOU BASTERD!!" Relief calmed her down. It felt good saying that.

"I hope you heard you cold, heartless basterd! I hope your fate is to die soon!" she softly cooed as more tears escaped.

* * *


End file.
